Treasured Dragon
by AkatsukiCrush
Summary: ...I really suck at this intro. If you don't like the first time you read it then you won't like it at all I suppose. Please read and comment!
1. Dragon 1 The Beginning

"Madara. Do you really think the Ryuu clan will aid us?" Konan questioned

"Yes. I knew the King and Queen before hand and they will aid us but we must behave well. They are royalty and very dangerous. More so than Uchiha's and any other clans you've seen." Madara explained

"We're here." Pain said taking off his hood, his gray eyes scanned the horizon looking at the sun rising and at that moment he saw a palace.

"Hurry. Only on at sun rise are we allow to enter freely." Madara said as he ran, Konan and Pain followed suit. They reached the palace gates and they opened, once they entered there was a woman there. She had blue hair with silver eyes and fair skin. She smiled at them.

"Welcome back Madara." The woman said and walked over to him, she bowed and they bowed back.

"Welcome. To the Ryuu Clan's greatest home. The Dragon's Den." The woman said, another set of gates open revealing her home. It was huge, it looked like the Leaf village.

"This is a Den?" Konan asked in awe looking around, they walked and were heading towards the palace, the home of the Royals.

"It use to be smaller, very small but in time our clan grew more and more." The woman said, "I'm Crystal, by the way. Excuse my rudeness but since Madara's letter to us we had plan a feast for you three. There's been a party in your honor. We love getting visitors." Crystal said with a smile

"This is all lovely Crystal." Madara said, "But we came to see your leaders." He said staring at her, her expression changed to a sully one and her mood changed.

"Much has changed from the last time you came Madara-san. So much." Crystal said, Konan and Pain exchanged glances while Madara hid his surprise but they followed Crystal towards the palace.

* * *

><p>"Welcome travelers!" A teen with yellow hair said, she threw flowers on them like they were confetti, Konan smiled at her happiness as well as Crystal.<p>

"Sun, this is Madara and his associates. This is Sun, she is a friend of the King. How is King Yami?" Crystal asked, her smile faded and she looked down.

"I think she's getting worse, Madam. She's coughing up blood." Sun said with a slight pale in her face, she started walking towards a hallway and waved them over to follow.

* * *

><p>"You may enter." A weak voice answered, the four came in and they saw a woman with Black hair and gray eyes with deadly pale skin, she laid in bed.<p>

"Madara? Is that you?" The woman asked

"Yami?" Madara asked surprise

"I know I don't look like myself. I'm very sick." Yami said as she sat up, she revealed a very big belly.

"You're pregnant." Konan said, Yami nodded, she waved them over so she can get a closer look at them.

"Be quick. I might give birth at any moment." She joked and laughed but then it turned into coughing and then she hacked up blood. Sun and Crystal rushed to her side trying to calm her down.

"What happen?" Pain asked

"My husband King Chi, the previous King, was poison by a horrid snake name Orochimaru. Chi tried to run but he soon fell ill but not before getting me pregnant, it was my last words to him." Yami said with tears but she took a deep breathe and continued, "I soon felt ill but I thought it was the pregnancy not anything else. But when the months came and went I realize that when Chi impregnated me, I also got poisoned. I have focused all my power in keeping the poison away from my child in hopes that she can live on and take the crown. But I cannot raise. Once I give birth to her. I will die." Yami said

"Don't say that King Yami!" Sun cried out, "You need to stay positive! We can find a cure for this and you can raise your daughter and the kingdom will love her and protect you both." Sun said, Crystal held back her tears and put her hand on Sun's shoulder and squeezed.

"Sun. I think you should show Pain and Konan around the palace." Crystal said, she nodded and walked out with Pain and Konan.

"Madara. I need your help. And from what Crystal has told me you need mine." Yami said

"I do. We need your help to get the Akatsuki more advance." Madara said

"I think I know how we can help each other." Yami said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>"We are to what?" Pain and Konan yelled<p>

"You will raise her child in return we will gain a life alliances with the Ryuu clan." Madara said

"Us? Parents?" Konan asked in shock

"Konan you wanted children. This is your chance to have one." Madara said, Pain stared at the ceiling.

"She really is going to die." Pain said

"Yes. She is. She's leaving us instructions on what to do." Madara said

"Instructions?" Konan asked

"The Ryuu clan isn't like any other clan you know of. They are very special." Madara explained

"When do you think she will give birth?" Pain asked

"Very soon. She will make an announcement tonight about what will happen to her and her child." Madara said, "We will stay for a total of 3 days." he added.

* * *

><p>"<strong>My people.<strong>" Yami started as she got up from her balcony, she was weak but she stood strong and became their King they so proudly know. **"I know all of you expect me to live forever but sadly that is not the case. I am poisoned the same way that King Chi was and I have been focusing all my power to protect my child in hopes that she becomes the strongest heir this clan has ever seen!**" She yelled, everyone scream, she raised her hand and they silenced.

"**When I give birth to my daughter, your next King or Queen, she will choose her title. I will not live. I will not see her make you proud or watch her struggle to maintain the balance of our clan and to keep the peace between us and the world.. I will die when she breathe.**" Yami said, Pain and Konan watched the people and saw how they reacted, they saw many tears and protest for her to keep living but no one dare tell her to risk the child's life for her own. Her people loved her. That much is certain. "**I made a deal with a dear friend of mine, Madara. The two you see here, Pain and Konan will be my daughters' guardians. They will watch her and care for her and teach her to be stronger than any of us ever dreamed. They will be her family and shelter when I die. When my daughter reaches the age of Metamorphosis that is when she will return home and take on her role as Ruler of the Ryuu clan as well as choose her mate or mates. I know you all wish to watch her be raised here in the comfort of our home but that is not the case. I want her to live for this moment where she will meet you all. I thank you all for the gifts and support and words of encouragement for my daughter and her years to come..I wish too..To see her grow and watch her smile and fall in love one day.**" Yami said, her voice cracking, she covered her face, everyone was in tears and many people were chanting to have her continue on and finish. "**And I will. I will watch her from the Heavens above! I will watch her and watch all of you! I will never leave your sides! I may die my spirit never will! I will be the breeze you feel when you are too hot, the air you need to breathe, the sun that brightens your day and I will always be in you hearts. I hope you treat Pain and Konan as well as Madara as much respect as you do me. Welcome them with open arms each time you see them. They hold the future of the Ryuu Clan, in my daughter. Takara Ryuu. Let her be the Ryuu Clan's most valuable Dragon in existence!**" Yami yelled, everyone yelled and cheered and cried. "**I will soon be with King Chi and the many that left before us. I love you all. Love my daughter like I loved you. Blessed Be my people. Blessed Be.**" Yami stated, she let her tears be shown and Konan wiped away the tears she cried. Pain stared at the people and their passion. Madara watched everything and lastly stared at Yami's stomach. Theie life is going to change.


	2. Dragon 2 Birth

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yami screamed

"Push!" Crystal yelled

"Your close Lady!" another woman yelled

"Push!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed again

"One more time!" Sun yelled

"You're almost finish! One final push!" Crystal yelled with tears in her eyes

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yami screamed

"Wahh!" silences soon followed after and all that was heard was the sounds of a newborn crying and her mother trying to stay alive.

"She's so beautiful." Sun said

"Let me hold her once before I die." Yami asked weakly holding out her arms, Crystal wrapped the small newborn in a red blanket and handed Yami her child. Pain, Konan and Madara walked in and saw the beautiful scene.

"Congratulation." Konan said

"Come Konan. Come see your daughter." Yami said smiling

"Go." Madara said, Konan nodded and walked over, she stared at the small baby in Yami's arms.

"Hold her, Konan. Meet your daughter. Takara Ryuu, our Treasure Dragon. She will be the strongest of all. Takara, baby girl. Meet your Mother." Yami whispered as the baby opened her eyes to reveal a deep green with a gold outlining, she yawned but started to try and grab something.

"She's so beautiful." Konan whispered. Yami nodded, she let her tears slid down and she held the child very closely in a tight hug, she kissed her forehead and the child giggled.

"I love you. I will always be in your heart, mind, body and soul." Yami said, she handed her child to Konan and she stared at the baby near tears

"You can give her a middle name." Yami said

"Eve. Takara Eve Akatsuki Ryuu." Konan said, Madara and Pain smiled softly at that

"Tear. How appropriate." Yami said, "Her tears become treasures, jewels but she'll probably find them as food." Yami chuckled but coughed

"Healing her won't save her at this point Sun." Crystal said with her eyes tightly close

"It won't hurt to try!" Sun said healing her, Yami grabbed her hand and stared into Sun's eyes.

"Stop. This will not work." She said slowly, she saw the tears slide down sun's face and Crystal turned away crying as well. Everyone who knew Yami cried, Madara kept his emotions in check but inside he weep, Konan cried because of the child and the mother who she is losing and Pain was sad that he had to lie to his child to protect her.

"Give me the necklace." Yami said reaching out, Crystal grabbed it and gave it to her. The necklace was a black chain with three charms, a small bottle, a stone and a scroll. The stone changed from Jade to Onyx when Crystal handed it to Yami. She pulled open the scroll and bit her finger and slid it down as if she was summoning something but instead she rolled it back to normal.

"This is going to be Takara's 13 birthday present. It's the age when she will grow into her powers more. She will learn how to master them from her very soul. The bottle will contain my half of my soul." Yami said

"I will be at peace with my husband and family as well as there with my daughter with her always. Crystal will give you everything I wrote down for you once I..take my leave." Yami said with a slight smile.

"Thank you." Madara said, he kissed her forehead and stared into her eyes, she was going. She gave Takara one final kissed on her forehead and laid back.

"I love you all. I will be with you forever Takara Eve Akatsuki Ryuu, you will become an amazing woman as well as a King soon. Good bye to you..and to my people." Yami whispered as her body stiffed Crystal held the bottle towards Yami and soon a wind of color came in there, she closed it tightly and grabbed Yami's hand and closed it around it, she opened it back and it was sealed and protected that no one or anything can break it nor will it be lost. It will always find it's way to Takara.

* * *

><p>"Everyone is mourning over the lost of our King!" Crystal screamed to everyone<p>

"But fear not! Her child lives and one day will return to us fully grown and ready to take the throne!" Sun yelled moving her arm towards Konan who yelled the sleeping child. Konan walked up to the balcony with Takara and everyone smiled and cried and awed at the infant.

"I, Konan Akatsuki, swear to you the Ryuu Clan, that I will love this child as my own and teach her how to your King and an amazing woman so that everyone of you may be proud of! She will be greater than her mother and she will be loved by us! Her family." Konan said, Pain and Madara walked up to her side.

"King Yami has given us objects so the child she bare will know of her heritage of a Ryuu! She will be blinded but she will not be weak! She will be strong and powerful than anyone has ever seen!" Madara spoke

"Her child is her." Pain said, he grabbed the small child and flew up in the air so everyone could see. "This is you King! Takara Eve Akatsuki Ryuu! Let her face be burned into your memory because she will be a changed woman when she returns here!" Pain said, everyone clapped and stared in awe at the child and the man.

* * *

><p>"We must go now." Madara said to Sun who kept begging them to stay<p>

"Another day? Maybe a week!" Sun asked hopeful

"I'm sorry but we must go. The longer we stay the less we can do for Takara." Madara said, Sun frowned and nodded

"Be safe you three. Keep in contact and you will always be allow into our village." Crystal said

"Who will take the throne while Takara is away?" Konan asked

"Yami told me I would but an oath was made that if I did not surrender my place to Takara, I will die on the spot." Crystal said staring at the child

"Oh god why?" Konan asked

"It was said that once a child had to leave for its own health but came but to take his throne the servant who was saving it wouldn't give the throne to the rightful air and tried to kill him. But the young king killed him and made whoever tried to steal the throne die if they didn't surrender the throne to bloodline." Crystal said

"How do they get killed?" Pain asked

"It's said that all the King's and Queen's spirits come from beyond the grave to take that servant to death and kill them." Crystal said

"Disturbing." Konan said as she held the child closely

"Very." Crystal said sighing

"Goodbye Crystal, Sun. We will meet again." Madara said turning around, both Pain and Konan said goodbye and Takara remained asleep the entire time. They left the Dragon's Den and went back to their home. The Akatsuki.


	3. Dragon 3 Trouble

"I can't believe she hasn't stopped crying!" Pain exclaimed fustrated

"Well maybe you could help every once in a while!" Konan yelled back

"I'm working!" Pain yelled

"So am I! but it's hard to go on missions with Eve! I'm worried about her safety and you won't lend me a hand!" Konan yelled

"You don't need help! you have it under control!" Pain yelled, they continue to argue and the baby continue to cry louder and louder shedding tears and soon when they stopped and heard _tink tink _they both looked at the child and saw her tears turn to jewels of all kinds.

"Amazing." Madara said

"She hasn't stopped crying." Pain said annoyed, Konan was about to scream again but Madara spoke before she got the chance

"Let me take her." he said already taking the child from Konan's arms

"But-" Konan started

"You need the rest Konan. Plus she is my god daughter." Madara said, Eve started calming down but still cried a little

"both of you go rest. We have a lot of work ahead of us." he said leaving the room

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Konan asked Pain<p>

"Maybe we shouldn't have kept her." Pain said

"I'm not giving her away." Konan said sharply

"All she does is cause trouble for you and I. When was the last time we actually fought before that child came to be? Never." Pain said

"She is our. I've seen how you hold her Pain. You love her you just won't admit it to yourself or to me. She has you wrapped around her finger." Konan said

"She isn't mine. This is nothing but business." Pain said

* * *

><p>"Pain. Listen to me and listen well. If you ever hurt this child. I will kill you." Pain woke up and Konan was still asleep, she looked around holding his Kunai and sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pain. You need to help Konan. Even if it's not blood she is your child as well." Madara said handing him the baby. Pain took her and Eve stared right at him with bright green eyes chewing on her tiny hand<p>

"You made a promise when you took her. You are her father now. Act like one." Madara said coldly and left. Pain went to his seat and held the child in his arm

"How am I suppose to be your father when I never had a family." Pain said


	4. Dragon 4 :AGE 5: Kisame

"Eve!" Konan yelled out, the new recruits are coming and Eve decides now to run around. They might hurt her.

"Eve get over here!" Konan yelled, no answer, Konan sighed and turned to paper and scattered

* * *

><p>"You are all qualified but only one of you will be a member." Pain said<p>

"Kakuzu will take you into the fight rule and test you there. Whoever survives moves on to the next level." Pain said

"Let's go runts." Kakuzu said

* * *

><p>A small child was running around in the forest smiling and laughing trying to chase a butterfly, her dark red hair short and her bright green eye lit up, she was very fast for a 5 year old but she didn't know.<p>

"offph!" she said when she fell, she stared up and saw a tall man who was..blue?

"What the?" He said, he looked down to see a small child, he looked around to make sure this was a trick but her swiped his sword very quickly as she rubbed her eyes, she looked up at him and he noticed how green her eyes were. She was adorable but out of place. Why was this child in the Training room?

"Who are you?" The child asked

"It's rude not to give your name before asking another." He said

"Oh. Sworry." the child blushed, she stood up and stared at him and smiled. "I'm Eve! My name is longer but I like Eve! What's your name?" She asked

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. Please to meet you little one." He said shaking her hand, Eve smiled brightly but then frowned when she felt a tingle on her neck.

"Kisame-san. I think someone is here." Eve whispered

"I do too. Come lets go get you out of here." Kisame said picking her up and looking around

"I have a question." Eve said

"What?" Kisame asked

"Are you a sharky?" Eve asked, Kisame chuckled and sweat drop

"Hehe. A little." He replied before jumping into the tree

* * *

><p>"Pain." Konan said running into the room, him and Kakuzu were talking but stopped when they saw her face<p>

"What is it Konan?" he asked

"I can't find Eve anywhere! I searched everywhere I could go." Konan said

"She might be around." Kakuzu tried to reason

"AHHHHHH!" a high pitch scream was heard, they looked at the monitor where it showed Eve covering herself hiding near a tree

"Fuck." Kakuzu said, he ran out to get her but they weren't there anymore

"Get her out of there or everyone here is going to die." Konan threaten as she turned to paper and left. Pain sighed frustrated, he looked at the screen to try to find her but nothing. Someone had her. Someone was protecting her.

* * *

><p>"Why are they trying to hurt me?" Eve yelled<p>

"You walked into a training ground. We're fighting to the death to become a member of the Akatsuki. They're after me not you." Kisame said jumping through trees, he was being followed and they were closing in quickly.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" Eve cried out

"Where are they?" Kisame asked before throwing kunais to the ninjas behind them, after 30 seconds he heard explosion and smirked.

* * *

><p>"THE TEST IS OVER." The intercom said<p>

"He's lying it's a genjutsu!" someone yelled, everyone ignore the statement and continued fighting

"Get the shark!"

"He has a girl with him!"

"Maybe we're suppose to kill her?"

"Kill the girl and him."

"It's a trick!"

"Kill them both!"

* * *

><p>"Crap." Kisame said jumping through the trees faster, he heard a huge bang and then he felt himself being pulled somewhere<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't kill them all Konan." Kakuzu warned<p>

"Shut up." she said, she brought all the men in front of her, no one had her child but then a man with blue skin appeared and everyone attacked him, she heard a scream and she killed a man about to attack the blue man again. Everyone stood fighting.

"Hand me the child. Now." Konan said but everyone ignored her, she didn't have her cloack on and they did not who she was

"So you can become a member of the Akatsuki! Just kill the baby!" A man said, next thing everyone knew he was on the floor dead and Pain was behind him with a sword

"Daddy!" Eve said, she jumped out of Kisame's arms and ran into Pain's. Pain scooped her and held her, Eve cried slightly into the crook of his neck so only Pain would notice and he was pissed.

"Who had my daughter." He demanded, everyone pointed to Kisame, he walked forward and went to his knee as if he was going to be beheaded

"Daddy." Eve said

"Yes?" He asked trying to decide what to do with him

"This is Kisame Ho-Hoga-Hoshi...um" Eve tried to say

"Hoshigaki, little one. Kisame Hoshigaki." Kisame said chuckling a her efforts

"Yeah! Kisame-san protected-ed me from the bad people. They kept trying to hwurt us and stuff." Eve said pouting, both Konan and Pain looked at the blue giant.

"Should Kisame Hoshigaki be our friends Eve?" Konan asked grabbing her.

"Yosh!" Eve said smiling

"Kisame. Go with Konan and Eve. Kakuzu stay here with me." Pain said staring at all the men in the room

"Hai." Kakuzu said walking next to him

"Mommy what's daddy and Uncle Kazu doing?" Eve asked, Kisame stared at the small child and thought if he hadn't helped her. He would be dead.

"He's going to punish the men who tried to kill you baby." Konan said

"He's going to kill them?" Eve asked, Kisame stared at the child, she didn't look anything like Pain or Konan, she could pass as Pain's daughter because of her hair but even that was a long shot.

"Let's go get something to eat." Konan said, she turned to face him

"And welcome to the Akatsuki." Konan said with stone cold eyes

"YAY~! Welcome to the Akatsuki!" Eve said jumping into his arms, she kissed his nose and all three smiled


	5. Dragon 5 :AGE 8: Sasori

"Ahhhhhh!" A screamed erupted, a child ran towards the forest running away from ninja's, she was very fast, the men following her were just as fast though. It was only a matter of time before they caught up with her.

"Get back here with my bag you brat!" A man huffed

"If you don't I'll kill you!" Another man yelled

"You'll kill me either way!" She yelled back but she just thought 'why did I say that out loud?'

"You are dead!" The man said grabbing her neck and lifting her up and she let out a high pitch scream

"Let her go." A familiar voice said said

"Kisame! Ugh!" She said before she felt the man's grip tighten. She remembered her own bag, she quickly grabbed her kunai and threw it onto the man's foot, he yelled and tossed her to the ground, she moved and landed on her butt and continue to run.

"Keep heading that way you'll meet someone there to protect you Eve!" Kisame yelled taking his Samehada out and preparing to fight. Eve ran through the trees and bushes she could hear some men pass by Kisame and went after her. She picked up her speed, she turned to look quickly but she hit something and fell.

"Ow! Stupid trees always in the way. Owie." Eve said holding her head, she looked up at her tree? She saw a man with dark hair hair and a bored expression looking down at her

"Maybe you should look before you run." He said

"I'm in a hurry, sir." Eve said stupidly, she notice he was wearing the Akatsuki cloak and smiled

"You must be a new member!" Eve said smiling brightly, Sasori stared at her confused

"They let children in the Akatsuki?" He asked in shock

"I'm not in it. At least not yet! I'm Pain and Konan's daughter. Eve. I'm helping in today's mission but it didn't go as plan. Now you're here to protect me and the scroll I sold in this bag." Eve said showing him the scroll, Sasori nodded understanding, he grabbed a scroll of his own and then it poofed and out came a puppet.

"What are you doing with a puppet?" Eve asked staring at the structure

"I'm a puppet master. The best in the all of the nations, actually. I want you hide in this." He said showing another puppet behind him, she nodded and before she went in she turned to look at him.

"What's your name?" Eve asked

"Akasuna no Sasori. But Sasori will do." He said staring at her, she smiled and grinned

"Nice to meet you Sasori!" She said and went to his puppet

* * *

><p>"-and then Sasori used these charka strings to do crazy stuff with his puppet! He's really strong, mom. I think you and dad did really good in picking this guy. Ow!" Eve said excited, she was in the Medical room because she got some scratches and her neck was bruised, Konan bandaged her neck after putting a herb lotion on it to help ease the pain from her bruise, Konan smiled. She was glad she could trust Sasori to watch over Eve when she was not around, she knew that though Sasori is a hard person as well as stubborn now, Eve will ease her way into his heart like she did with Pain, Kakuzu and Madara. Kisame adores her and showers her with gifts after each mission. She is very lucky that Eve isn't very picky nor is she a princess. She felt her heart tugged when she remembered they're duties to her. She wondered if Eve was ever going to forgive them about her background.<p>

"Mom can we have Sushi for dinner?" Eve asked, Konan's thoughts snapped and she smiled at Eve

"Yes we can. You did very well for your first mission but I think you still need some work." Konan said, she pouted but nodded

"Go take a shower and get dress, I'll come get you when dinner is ready." Konan said

"YAY~!" Eve said running off to her room

"I can't believe she's 8 years old. She acts like she's 13." Madara said

"I know. Are we doing a good job with her?" Konan asked feeling self conscious about her parenting

"You are a loving mother and Pain is becoming quite the father but I'm more scared about how you'll handle her in her teen years when she wants to date boys and sex-" Madara went on

"She is not going to have sex so young!" Konan declared

"Can't stop her you know. I don't like the idea either but she will be growing up. She is Yami's heir. She always did grow up quickly." Madara said

"Did you and Yami?" Konan asked

"Once. A long time ago." Madara said as he put on his mask on and left the room

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the Sushi, mom." Eve said smiling<p>

"How old are you Eve?" Sasori asked

"I'm 8!" Eve said smiling, Sasori frowned

"You act older." He said

"I get that a lot." Eve said smiling as she ate a piece of Sushi. Eve was alone with Sasori and he wondered why wasn't anyone else with them.

"Where's your mother and father?" He asked

"Busy. Dad always works so sometimes I can't be around him and Mom helps him and has to go on missions most days of the weeks. Kisame-san is usually here with me but if he isn't it's cause he went on a very important mission and Kakuzu-san gets annoyed with me sometimes so he stays in his room or he goes out for bounties to get more money. Money-grubber geezer." Eve explained as she chuckled at her last joke, Sasori could tell she was lonely, he felt that pain before but he wasn't here to be a babysitter but he guessed that since this was his Leader's child that he might have to.

* * *

><p>"Owie.." Eve said when she got up from bed, it was dark, she walked out her room to go the bathroom.<p>

"Why does my skin feel funny?" She asked herself, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, she looked in the mirror and screamed, there stood her left side normal while her right side looked like she was a lizard, her skin was red ad her her green eyes darker and looked like they were in slits. Eve kept screaming, until someone came in the bathroom.

"Eve whats-oh god." Kakuzu said, he picked her up and ran towards the Medical room, he knew Konan and Pain wanted to keep this a secret but with her screams he wouldn't be surprise if she woke everyone up.

"Kakuzu where's Eve!" Kisame yelled out to him

"I have her. She just had a nightmare! I'm taking her to Konan you and Sasori get back to sleep." He yelled back, he continue to run towards the Medical room, he saw Konan at the room already knowing what had happen.

"Is she okay?" Konan asked softly while holding her child

"Just scared." Kakuzu lied knowing that Kisame and Sasori was still around

"Eve come here. What's wrong?" Konan said she took Eve from Kakuzu she noticed her skin her right side red, she was crying, jewels fell from her eyes and dropped onto the floor.

"Goodnight Kakuzu." Konan said as she turned to go to her room

"Goodnight Kisame. Goodnight Sasori." She said walking away

"Goodnight Konan, goodnight Eve." All three said.


	6. Dragon 6 :AGE 10: Lover's Bond

"Hey Zetsu." Eve said walking out of the living room following him.

"Hello Eve." Zetsu said walking towards his garden

"Do you think I'm...weird?" Eve asked nervously, lately she's been feeling so strange, like her parents are hiding something from her. She's also knows that Kisame and Sasori will annoy her till no end until she tells them whats on her mind.

"Want to take a walk?" Zetsu offered, Eve smiled and nodded

"Yeah!" Eve said happily

"Let's go. We'll walk around the village." Zetsu said, Eve smiled she was happy to go out especially the village, her Dad always called it his home but he never liked it when strangers entered the village.

* * *

><p>"Have you picked up the boy?" Pain asked out loud<p>

"_Yes. It'll be a couple of hours until we get back. Anbu's are swarming around._" Kisame explained

"As long as you have him. Report here as soon as you get back." Pain stated

"_Hai._" Kisame said. Pain sighed. This boy was two years older than Eve but he shouldn't worry. They were children.. nothing would come of it. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>"Oh Taki!" A woman said holding a small child<p>

"Mami!" the boy said

"How come." Eve started but saw something strange on the woman's arm

"Hm?" Zetsu asked

"How come she doesn't have a husband?" Eve asked pointing at the woman

"How do you know she doesn't have a husband or a boyfriend?" Zetsu asked

"She doesn't have a wedding ring. Or anything jewelry. Most women in relationships have some jewelry they get from a man. It's normally fancy and shiny." Eve explained, Zetsu was surprise she picked up on these small details but he shouldn't be surprise. She is Pain's daughter. Very smart for someone so young.

"Have you ever heard of the Stories of Ryuu?" Eve asked, Zetsu shook his head yes but then no unsure what she meant

"There are millions of Stories of Ryuu but there this one called Lover's Bond." Eve explained, "It said the Ryuu people could see a mark on everyone when it arose when their soul mates were close. It said humans can't see it but on occasion some people do. Love at first sight it what they call it." Eve said

"And?" Zetsu asked intrigued that she knew this

"She has the mark. And so does that man right there." Eve said pointing at then both

"What mark?" Zetsu asked not seeing anything

"I'm gonna help them fall in love." Eve said smiling

"H-" Zetsu started but he watched Eve blow something off her hands, like she was blowing glitter and watching it fly, in reality it was her charka that was flying, it flew and split into two directions. The woman with the child and the man near her, each of the split chakra hit them. The man was pushed to his side and at the same time the woman was pushed towards him and she tripped and she fell on top of him. The woman and the man stared into each other's eyes and blushed and then her child started laughing and asking if they were okay. Eve stared at Zetsu.

"Now their together." Eve said smiling

"How did you do that?" Zetsu asked

"I have a strong wind chakra. So I can blast out my chakra like that. Kisame should me how!" Eve said proudly

"Amazing. You are quite the little Prodigy." He stated, he walked away, Eve walked right behind him, she turned back to see them both up and smiling and laughing. She smiled but she felt a small twig at her heart. Zetsu stopped when he noticed she wan't walking with him, he turned and saw her face muted.

"Hey."He said getting her attention, she turned around and looked at him then back to the couple.

"Will I get that Zetsu-san?" Eve asked, Zetsu didn't know how to answer that

"Let's go home." He said, she mumbled and walked right next to him.

* * *

><p>"Where did Kisame and Sasori go?" Eve asked as she entered the kitchen<p>

"We're home!" Kisame's voice yelled through the halls

"Kisame!" she yelled excitedly, she ran out the door before Zetsu could tell her something. Eve ran into Kisame's arm, he threw her up in the air, she just smiled and laughed, she saw Sasori and jumped off Kisame's shoulders to hug him, he patted her head with a small smile.

"Is she a member as well?"A voice asked, Eve turned towards a voice, she saw a boy older than her. He had long black hair and black eyes, he had an anbu outfit on and a sword strapped to his waist belt, she noticed blood on his clothes.

"I thought Dad said we couldn't bring strangers into the house?" Eve asked Kisame, he chuckled and grabbed her hand and led her to the boy. She pushed her in front of him.

"This is Itachi Uchiha. He is the Akatsuki's newest member." Kisame said putting a hand on his shoulder, he took his hand and put Eve's hand in his.

"Itachi this is Eve, she is Pain and Konan's daughter. Our little Princess. Don't underestimate her. She's a prodigy like yourself." Kisame said, Itachi nodded and covered her hand with his and raise it to his forehead.

"Hello Hime, I hope we could spar later on and get to be partners." Itachi said, Eve blushed thinking of something else, Sasori caught this and chuckled

"He means partners like working together." Sasori said, Eve blushed more, Itachi kept his blush under control.

"Alright then. Eve can you show Itachi around while we get his things." Kisame asked, before she could answer she heard her name being called

"Eve!" Konan's voice rang

"Mother is calling." Eve said, she bowed and smiled

"Good meeting you Itachi. Maybe we can hang out later. Later Saso, Same!" Eve said and ran off to her mother, Sasori and Kisame started a conversation leaving Itachi to stare at the young girl running off.

{She has beautiful eyes.} He thought


	7. Dragon 7 :AGE 11: Fire and a Kiss

Eve stretched and laid on the ground, she was working on her recently discovered power. Fire. The strange thing is she didn't need hand signs to do anything. She could just make fire. She knew she wanted to tell her parents but she waned to control it before just showing them! What would happen if she should them and just end up burning papers or something. Father would not like that.

"One more time. I know I can get this!" She muttered, she took a breathe and stood up, then she breathed in deeply. She moved her hands in a slow motions, she moved her hands to the left and hit it up she felt a surge throughout her body but t wouldn't show her flames. She started to get annoyed, only then was she able to feel the energy burn, she felt tense as she got more annoyed and the burn increased, she felt it grow and she felt her teeth grind in anger and she breathe in and out and she punched with her right fist and she saw a small amount of fire release, she then kicked up and did a round house kick with her other leg and a blast of fire came out. Eve smiled but fell to the ground exhausted.

"I'm tired of this! I use up too much energy for what? Two measly blast of fire?" Eve said annoyed, "There has to be another way.." Eve said sighing

* * *

><p>"Training weren't you?" Kisame asked, Itachi stared at the defeated Eve coming in quietly<p>

"I guess." She said annoyed

"When are you going to tell us what you're working on." Sasori said walking in patting her head

"Until I have it figure out." Eve said, she sat down and sighed

"Anything I can help you with?" Itachi asked, they became good friends but there was still a small amount of trust needed to be earn.

"I'm not sure anymore." Eve said, she turned on the TV and started watching, Sasori and Kisame gave each other a shared look. Eve stared at the TV and sighed. This wouldn't leave her mind and she didn't know how to control her fire. She learned how to use all the fire signs, even the ones that no one uses but it only feels like fake fire to her, her the fire she feels is from within. She couldn't stand to sit down anymore, she got up and yelled in annoyance.

"I'm going for a walk! Ugh!" She said and walked out, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi stared at each other not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>Eve started walking through the village her father was reign God, everyone knew who she was and thus kept their distances but on occasion she would meet a few people who challenge her. She sighed, she tried everything but she couldn't find the right thing.<p>

"Alright one-two-three!" A man yelled out, Eve turned towards the voice and saw a man with students

"Good. More power! As if you are fire. Move like the flames!" The same man yelled out, Eve heard and ran towards him, she turned the corner and saw a tall tan man with a scar on both his cheeks and about 10 kids around her age and younger only they were all guys. She looked around and saw a ladder, she ran to the wall and then jumped off it and caught the ladder and climbed it, she reached the top of the building and stared down at them.

"Alright first lesson of Northern Shoalin Kung Fu. Breathing. Breathe in and out, controlling your breathing is a skill technique that will serve you well in the future. It may seem silly but knowing these basics are extremely important. Now watch me." The man said, Eve watched him.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Konan asked with a worried tone<p>

"She went out." Itachi said

"Where to?" Konan asked

"I'm back~!" Eve said with a smile though she was gasping for air as her mother wrapped her arms around her neck and nuzzling her hair

"Where have you been?" She asked

"Air. Breathing. Oxygen. Now!" Eve gasped, Konan let go and Eve took a deep breathe and coughed a bit

"Okay I'm good. I was out at the village wandering around." Eve said

"Oh. Okay." Konan said as she smiled again

"Your father wants to speak to you in an hour so be ready." Konan said, Eve nodded with a nervous smile. Then she left. Itachi stared at her and she shrugged

"What were you doing at the village?" Itachi asked

"Looking around. Calming down. Breathing." Eve said and smiled at him, he felt like she was lying and telling him the truth, she was girl of many secrets and it irraitated him till no end because she didn't trust him.

"Seriously." Itachi said, Even grinned. She looked around her and pulled at his hand and dragged him to her room, she made sure no one saw them and then she locked the door and put a sound proof jutsu on it. She turned to Itachi and smiled big.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone! Espcially my parents and Kisame!" Eve said staring at him, he didn't say anything but nodded knowing he had to.

"Okay. I'm trusting you to keep my secret. A while ago I found out I had an infinity for fire. It's why I've been out training so much. I've been trying to control it and today I was just frustrated so I went for a walk. Then I heard something and went to check it out. Found out it was a class being taught Northern Shoalin Kung Fu and I got hooked. It allows me to control my fire and I want to keep taking the class but it's not girls aloud type thing so I hide and learn on my own." Eve said quickly, Itachi just stared at her. She smiled and stood a good 20 feet from him, she took in deep breathe. Itachi watched her move her arms as if she was punching the air and then she did a front flip and kicked her leg down, fire busted out of from her feet, Itachi stared in amazement as she continued doing this, he watched her punch the air and flames appear. Eve smiled when she was down, she was breathing in deeply and Itachi finally spoke.

"No one other than me know about this?" Itachi asked

"Nope. So will you cover for me when I disappear?" Eve asked but then smiled, "Better yet! How bout you come with me and you can see what I mean?" She asked, Itachi thought about it.

"Maybe I can attend the class and teach you, my Sharigan will help me copy their moves and teach them to you better." Itachi suggest, Eve squealed in happiness and jumped into Itachi's arms bringing him to the floor.

"That would be awesome! Thank you Itachi! Thank you!" Eve said happily, Itachi blushed when he felt pair of lips on his, he stared at Eve red faced with her smiling.

"You're my best friend! So you get my best friend kiss! We'll be together till the end!" Eve said smiling, Itachi got up and she hugged him and he smiled softly without her knowing

"Till the end." He said


	8. Dragon 8 :AGE 13: The Truth

"Where's Eve?" Kisame said running into the meeting room, Konan was crying and Pain had a sad expression on his face

"We saw her run out crying but then she disappear! What happen?" Sasori demanded, Pain stared at Sasori, he never lost his temper with him but everyone has become so attached to Eve that he couldn't blame them.

"I couldn't find her." Itachi said with a slight worry tone, he looked at Konan still weeping and he wondered what had set Eve off

"Maybe it's time you told everyone the truth, Pain." Kakuzu said entering the room, Konan looked shocked and she stared at Pain begging for help, he grabbed her and held her.

"Everyone in. Shut the door." Pain said, everyone walked inside and Itachi closed the door

* * *

><p>"Liars! Liars! Liars!" Eve screamed crying, she was in the middle of the forest, she held her knees close to her face and she kept screaming.<p>

"I hate them! I-I-I-I" Eve kept crying out, she felt hurt and betrayed but more so, she felt lost.

"How can I not be yours..." She wail out, she kept her body close scared that she may break at any moment

"My what has you all upset?" A man asked, Eve stared up with tears streaming down her face, he had gray hair, it was moved to the side as if the wind blew it that way but he wore a blue mask with a leaf symbol headband around his head. She stared at him, he bent down to her level and he took his hand and wiped away her tears.

* * *

><p>"Eve..isn't your daughter." Kisame said, he repeated it in his head but it was taking some time to take in, everyone else seem to be thinking the same thing, he stared at Itachi and he noticed a lost expression in his eyes but it went back to being cold.<p>

"We just told her and she ran off." Konan cried a little

"Eve didn't know?" Sasori asked still in shock

"No." Pain said holding Konan's hand trying to calm her tears.

"We thought she was mature enough to handle this news but.." Pain said, "I don't think anyone truly can take this news so lightly." He said and sighed

"She'll be back." Itachi said, everyone stared at him

"How are you so sure?" Sasori asked narrowing his eyes

"Eve loves you. She's just upset and whenever she is she goes off to calm down. She always comes back. She won't leave even for something this big, she'll just have questions." Itachi said as he got up and left, everyone did the same. Konan found peace in Itachi's words and calmed down.

* * *

><p>"-and then I ran out here and cried and then you found me... I thought I knew who I was but now..it's like I always felt like a part of me was missing but I always pushed it away." Eve tried explaining while she whip away her tears, the man who found her, Kakashi. He was listening to her and frankly she was happy that he was, he was a very good listener and his eye was kind and he seem very fatherly not that Pain, her..father wasn't.<p>

"What I've learned is that you are born into 3 families." Kakashi started, "The ones you are born in, the ones who are born to you and the ones you let into your heart." Kakashi said, smiling through his mask.

"Oh." Eve said, she understood, she looked at him and smiled softly

"You're right." She said, she got up and dusted herself off

"That's a good girl." Kakashi said smiling

"Thank you so much Kakashi Hakate from the Leaf. One day I will repay you back." Eve said smiling, she bowed and ran off

"Good luck Eve!" Kakashi shouted

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad!" Eve yelled running inside the hideout<p>

"Eve!" Kisame shouted seeing her run through the hallway, Eve ran into her father's business room without knocking, she saw Pain and Konan at the desk sad, they looked up in shock and anger until they saw it was Eve.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Eve yelled out in tears, she ran to them and they all embraced

"I'm so sorry I ran off. I was just so angry at you both and so sad because I knew something was wrong with me." Eve explained

"Nothing is wrong with you." Pain stated

"You are a very intelligent young lady." Konan said

"I'm so proud to be your daughter. I love you both so much." Eve said holding them both tightly.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Kisame said<p>

"She is very mature for her age." Sasori said

"Well she is royalty." Itachi stated smiling slightly at her holding her parents through the crack of the parted doors.


	9. Dragon 9 :AGE 15: Deidara

"A new member?" Eve asked looking at Zetsu confused

"Yes." Zetsu said

"I would have thought that after Orochimaru left..We wouldn't get anymore members." Eve said staring into her tea, Eve felt Zetsu move her hair out of her face, she sighed.

"I know it was hardest on you. Orochimaru was very kind to you and it teared you to see what his true intentions were." Zetsu said

"To think he was the Orochimaru you're mother spoke of before she died." Kakuzu stated, Eve looked up and then away

"I'm going for a walk." Eve said getting up, she left the kitchen and towards the door.

* * *

><p>Once she got out she jumped into some trees, she felt at peace with nature, she wondered when Sasori and Itachi would get back, even though Orochimaru was out for Itachi and Sasori they do understand her pain, it was unexpected of him to hurt her considering their connection. Eve stood on the branch of a tree and caught a reflection of herself in the water of the pond, she jumped down and walked to it. Her once short hair was now down to her mid back, dark red like crimson, her eyes green like emeralds with a gold ring around, her lips were a little fuller, her face, all trace of baby fat gone, she wasn't curvy but she did have some nice ones. Her skin was lightly tanned and clear, she stared at her ears, in each ear she got three piercings, two on her bottom lobe and one on her upper part of her ears, she had on ear rings, all studded with a chain connecting her upper to her lower. She smiled, she remembered when she got it earlier in the year, she dragged Itachi with her to get them. She tugged on her shirt, it was a simple black tank top with a long sleeve green crop top that stopped above her covered navel, she wore tight black shorts and green ninja sandals, her packs were tan and on both legs because she was very ambidextrous. Eve sighed but smiled, she changed a lot. She pulled out her necklace, the necklace her birth mother left for her once she turned 13. It was on a black chain with three special charms, a small bottle with her spirit in it, a stone that changes with every mood and surrounding and a scroll, something she still couldn't get open. She smiled at it.<p>

BOOM!

"What the?" Eve stated, she looked toward the east and saw smoke

_Intruders?-Eve_

_No daughter. More like a new member who doesn't want to be here.-Pain_

_I'll check it out.-Eve_

_Be careful.-Pain_

_I will.-Eve_

Eve ran towards the smoke.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone, hm!" A blonde guy yelled<p>

"You are being recruited for the Akatsuki. You should be honor brat." Sasori said annoyed, the boy got out of his hand restraints and was extremely pissed

"Sasori! Itachi!" A voice yelled out, the blonde stared at the girl confused

"Eve go on back. We have this covered." Itachi said glaring at the guy

"Right." Eve said unconvinced, she walked towards the blonde boy, the blonde guy went to take out his kunai but noticed that both member moved in front of the girl

"I can take care of myself, you know. Let me talk to him." He heard her said, the boy was frighten and didn't know what to do, they seem to be talking but he wasn't focused, he wasn't 100% and he didn't have enough clay to fight. All he know was looking in that girl's eyes was soothing and he felt calmer when he heard her speak.

"Hi." Eve said to the boy, he stood stiff

"My name is Eve, I'm also in the Akatsuki. Don't let these two bully you. They just don't have that much patience." Eve said walking towards him, "What's your name?" she asked

"..Deidara, hmm." He said, lowering his guard, she came closer

"Hi Deidara." She said stopping right in front of him, she lifted her hand towards him, "It's nice to meet you! Welcome to the Akatsuki!" She said smiling with a tiny hint of blush on her cheeks. Deidara blushed and took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Eve, hmm." He said, she heard her giggle and pull her hand away, he felt her take hold of both his hands

"So this is your kekkei genkai? Very cool." Eve smiled, Deidara's eyes widen and he blushed

"You're not scared of it, hmm?" He asked

"Nope." She stated poking at them

"Or find them disgusting, hmm?" He asked desperately

"No. I find them fascinating." Eve said smiling at him.

"Eve. Let's go. Leader-sama will worry." Itachi said with cold eyes towards Deidara, Eve sighed, she turned to him and stuck out her tongue

"Don't be such a priss. Father knows I can take care of myself." Eve said

"Let's not keep him waiting shall we?" Sasori said, both Itachi and Eve nodded, she looked back at Deidara

"Let's go." Eve said taking her pinky and intertwining it with his

"Where, hmm?" He asked blushing

"To your new home." She said grinning.

* * *

><p>"Deidara of Iwa." A deep voice announced from darkness<p>

"H-Hai, hmm." Deidara said

"I heard you cause a bit of trouble had my daughter not stepped in." The voice said

"Your daughter, hmm?" He asked

"Eve, come to me." The deep voice said, the dark room dimmed lighter so he could see the man speaking to him, he was tall with orange hair and cold gray eyes with many rings around his pupil. But the thing that shocked him the most was the piercing on his face, so many and then he saw Eve walking towards him. He took her hand in his and stared right into Deidara's blue eyes.

"As a member of the Akatsuki. You're duties are to me. But more importantly you duties are to always protect my daughter Eve. She is precious and a jewel. Pay no mind on how delicate she may look though. She is a killer." Pain said

"Amazing, hmm." Deidara said, he noticed closely on Eve, he felt a sharp slap across the back of his head, he said Sasori, the red head frown.

"Focus, brat." He mumbled

"I am your leader. You will address me as Leader-sama. Eve will retrieve your things and show you to your room. Also your partner will be Sasori here from now on. Everyone is dismiss." Pain said, everyone left expect for Eve and Deidara, she grabbed a box from her father and a key, she walked towards Deidara and nodded towards the door.

"Let's go." Eve said

* * *

><p>"Here's your room." Eve said opening the door with the key, Deidara walked in and saw just how big it was, he had his own bathroom but he noticed an extra door.<p>

"My father heard you were an artist and thought you might like a little welcome gift." Eve said smiling, she opened it with another key hidden on the self. Deidara stepped in and saw a very spacious room. He grinned manically.

"I know everyone is a little rude at first. But give it time. They'll grow on you and you'll get use to them." Eve said, she stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his cheek, Deidara felt his entire face turn red. He looked down at her smiling and blushing face.

"That's my gift to welcome you into the Akatsuki. Dinner's at 6 sharp." Eve said walking out of his room, she threw a little box at him.

"What's this, hmm?" Deidara asked but she was already gone, he opened it to see a ring.


	10. Dragon 10 :AGE 16: Date Revealed

[Ow.] Eve though as she laid on the ground, her work out was harder today, she was starting to use her powers as a Ryuu..Eve thought about how she was a princess or future king/queen..

"How am I suppose to lead people I barely know?" Eve said, she sighed, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and continue to do so, she felt her spirit fly away. She opened her eyes to see a cave with a small water fall with many jewels on the cave walls as well as a small lava pool, she smiled and walked towards that. she dipped her feet in and sighed happily.

"Welcome young Queen." A voice said, Eve smiled

"Hello Mother." She said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Where is Eve, hm?" Deidara asked Kisame, he looked at the 17 year old boy, he smirked, he had a crush on their princess but he would never admit it, but he was glad he wouldn't get lusty on her.<p>

"Probably training or in her room." Kisame said opening the paper, Deidara nodded and walked towards her room, he stopped when he noticed Itachi carrying an unconscious Eve to her room, he send a small clay fly to follow him.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you push yourself. You're going to get hurt." Itachi said, Eve only mumbled, after a second she open her eyes and flicked his nose<p>

"I'm fine. Just talking to my Mother." Eve said, "She's helping me understand. I guess the necklace she left wasn't just for show. Her spirit lives inside it and since I unlocked my powers as a Ryuu I can use it to talk to her essences when I need her." Eve explained

"You are quite the young lady." Itachi said, Eve smiled and lifted her hand to his face. Deidara saw this and felt a rush of jealousy.

"You helped. I trained a lot better when your around." Eve said but she frowned afterwards, Itachi frowned.

"But what?" Itachi said

"My Mother said I need proper training.. I'll be leaving the Akatsuki soon to the Dragon's Den to train.. My mom and dad know this, they just haven't be able to find a date yet." Eve said. Deidara and Itachi's heart dropped.

"How long will you be gone?" Itachi asked

"Till courting age.." Eve said, "I'll be back when I'm 19." she added

"Two years." Itachi said

{She'll be gone for two years..} Deidara thought sadly

* * *

><p>"Hey Sori!" Eve said looking around for Sasori, she wanted his help when it came to charka strings, she wanted to try something that involved her ability to fire and she couldn't control it right.<p>

"Sasori no Danna is off on a short mission for Leader, un. He'll be back soon, yeah." Deidara said walking up behind her, she pouted, Deidara smiled at her childish antics.

"Aww. I wanted his help with something." Eve mumbled but she turned to Deidara and smiled brightly, she walked up and hugged him, he hugged back.

"Well I did my training for today. Do you want to go sight seeing with me?" Eve asked

"Yeah." Deidara said with a slight blush.

* * *

><p>"Would that be a date?" Pain asked<p>

"No. If Eve was on a date you know she would tell at least me." Konan chuckled, Pain huffed but stared at the spot his daughter stood at when she told him she was going out with Deidara.

"Beside what's wrong with Deidara?" Konan asked jokingly

"He's no Itachi." Pain smirked, Konan sighed frustrated

"Oh not this again." She said before they went off to their usual banter of who would be their daughters best choice.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Eve sneezed<p>

"Bless you, un." Deidara said

"Thanks." Eve said

"Wonder who's talking about you, yeah?" Deidara joked

"Knowing my family. Probably my mother and father again." Eve giggled, Deidara smiled at her, she smiled back.

"So, un." Deidara started, he had no idea what to talk about.

"I saw your clay bird in my room." Eve said, Deidara tripped and stared at her surprised, she laughed and flicked his nose

"I am a prodigy Dei. I saw it. Though I can honestly say that Itachi didn't notice it. He lets his guard down when he's around me unless we're out on a mission." Eve stated, she stood in front of him and tried to glare angrily at him

"Why." She said pouting. Deidara blushed that her face was close to his and he felt his heartbeat racing around and his stomach tighten at her closeness, he could smell her shampoo, it was green apples, she always smelt like exotic fruit or something sweet, she continued to speak but Deidara felt like time had slowed down and only just noticed her features, her bright green eyes so vibrant and full of life, her hair like a velvet fire wanting to run your hands through it, her body was well develop which made Deidara blushed even more when his mind wander into thinking about other things. He, without thinking, took her hands in his, he didn't even hear Eve gasp or noticed that she stopped talking or that she was watching him. Deidara loved how her hands were warm and soft, she took care of herself and made sure that even after an extreme workout she could retain a feminine look. He took her hand to his lips and kissed each finger, Eve giggled softly at his action but noticed how soft his lips were. Deidara stared at her face and he looked down to her lips, slightly parted and plump, he took his right hand while still holding her hand in his left and lightly touched her lips, he made a small outline around her mouth and moved his right hand to her cheek and held it as he moved his head closer to hers. He felt Eve's hand over his right, he paused only to feel a set of soft lips around his mouth. He nearly moan at the sensation. He pressed against her lips and he felt her arms around his neck and he moved his hands to her hips. After what seem like eternity, they both parted and stared at each other in silence.

* * *

><p>"Where's Eve?" Sasori asked Kisame, he looked up from the TV<p>

"I believe she went out with Deidara to sight see." Kisame said, he heard Sasori mumbled about children and hormone but only chuckled

"Ahem." Konan said, everyone looked up noticing how upset Konan is.

"Have any of you seen Eve?" Konan stated, her voice nearly breaking

"She went out." Itachi said slowly

"I'm assuming you have picked a date for Keida to leave." Kakuzu stated, Konan nodded and took a deep breathe.

"Sadly she will be gone longer than expected." Konan said with a shaken breathe, Itachi stood up quickly and walked to her side

"How long will she be gone?" He asked, Konan looked at him with sad eyes.

"Four years." Konan said, Kisame looked towards his partner and could secretly hear his heart shatter as he walked away to go to his room.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, un." Deidara said as he saw Eve's frown, after their kiss Eve suggested they go home and she seem upset the entire time heading home and Deidara couldn't help but blame himself. He heard Eve sigh heavily and she turn on him pouting.<p>

"I'm not upset that you kissed me Dei." She said slightly blushing, Deidara felt better but confused at why she was upset

"I'm more upset at the timing of everything..I'm leaving soon and I don't want to hurt you or be hurt because people can change over time and well..it'll just be difficult for the both of us if we did anything only to have us break apart and ruin everything." Eve said, Deidara understood what she was saying and took her in his arms and she held him back tightly, scared even.

"I'm sorry, un. I never meant to put you in that situation, yeah." Deidara said kissing her forehead.

"I know. Hey let's go home okay? I just want to have something to eat and then we'll talk about this later tonight okay?" Eve suggested, Deidara grinned and smiled, he and Eve started walking home without knowing what had just been revealed about Eve's future.

* * *

><p>"Four years?" Eve said over and over again whether she said it out loud or in her head it wouldn't go through. It was her father that broke the news to her, her mother was crying in her room.<p>

"Yes." Pain said with sadness in his voice, he looked at his daughter, she was becoming quite a lady. She was strong and beautiful and she could certainly take care of herself and her family if they threaten them. He looked at Deidara who stood by her and noticed his silent but upset determiner, both his fist were in a ball ready to strike but he kept calm, he glanced at Eve with concern and sadness. Eve only stood straight trying to regain her head while she was still processing everything.

"I'm leaving when?" Eve asked after a long silence

"After your birthday." Pain stated

"I have one week." Eve said.

"Yes." Pain said.

"Damnit all to hell." Eve said before running out of Pain's office to her room, Deidara bowed quickly and left after her.

* * *

><p>"I hate this." Eve mumbled in her pillow, she lifted her head from her pillow showing red puffy eyes and tears streaming down her eyes..<p>

"It'll be alright, un. Eve, we'll always be here, yeah. We won't get ourselves hurt, un." Deidara promised, Eve smiled small and nodded, she hugged him and the door open to reveal a very upset looking Itachi.

"I need to talk to her boy. Leave." Itachi said, Deidara was about to retort but Eve put his hand over his and gave him a pleading '_please-don't-argue-now_' look. Deidara sighed and sucked up his pride and kissed her forehead and glared at Itachi and left. Itachi closed the door and locked it and turn to Eve with his Sharigan on full power.

"Did you know?" He asked

* * *

><p>"What happens now?" Sasori asked Konan in her room, Konan sniffed and sighed<p>

"We go on like she's off on a mission. We trust her." Konan said taking a deep breathe

"Why can't they train her here?" Sasori muttered

"She can't control her powers here without injuring someone." Pain said walking in the room, he walked towards Konan and took her hand and kissed it

"How strong is she really?" Sasori asked, both Pain and Konan looked at each other

* * *

><p>Eve started to cry again and that snapped Itachi out of his rage and he went to comfort her, he held her.<p>

"I don't want to go Chi. I just don't." Eve said which made Itachi's heart melt more, Eve only really called him Chi when she was in distress. Itachi sighed and held her close, he felt like half of himself was leaving him, he knew that he should have better prepare himself but he didn't think it would hurt this badly. The man who killed his entire clan. His best friend. His mother. For his little brother. And the only thing that could make his heart break is the fact that the girl he's falling for is leaving.

"Eve. I know it hurts now. But it will get better. You need this." Itachi said

"I need this?" Eve asked confused

"You need to practice your powers without fear. You can focus more and harness them better." Itachi said

"You think I'm distracted here?" Eve said with anger in her voice

"I just mean that you haven't been practicing as much as you use to. Since Deidara came-" Itachi started

"OMG!" Eve pulled herself away from him,"I can't believe you would bring this up again!" She yelled, Itachi growled, he knew he was already on a thin line.

"That's not what I mean, Eve. I'm just saying you've been more into helping Deidara feel at home than practicing with me." Itachi said and then cursed because he realize what that made him sound

"I can't believe your actually going to blame me for this! It wasn't my fault that my biological mother was a Queen of another clan the size of two full villages! It is not my fault that you're an asshole to Deidara and I just want him to feel at home when he's here. He needs to feel like we're not just criminals but that we're also partners and friends. And as for practicing with you! You aren't the only fighter here! I practice with everyone! Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, Mother and Father! Zetsu and Deidara! I am not wasting time nor am I distracted!" Eve yelled red

"Then why haven't you been able to control your dragon side! You freak out when even a little shows, you have no control you can't harness the power because you can't-."

-SLAP-

"Get out." Eve said. She was red with anger and she let her tears flow down her face.

"Eve." Itachi said feeling guilty after what he said, he knew what he said struck her to the very core

"Out." Eve said, Itachi moved her hand to her face and she whip the air around her and pushed him out of the room and slam the door before he could react.


	11. Dragon 11 :AGE 16: Love WARNING

Everyone sat in the kitchen eating in silence. Kisame and Sasori shared a look, Deidara stared over at Eve but she kept her focus on her food not looking up, Kakuzu watched everyone but stayed wary in case something happened. Pain and Konan walked in and felt a rush of tension surrounding the table. Itachi ate on the other side of Eve and Deidara sat where he once sat.

"So how are we?" Konan asked out loud. Everyone stared at Eve, she ALWAYS responded even if it was a couple of words but nothing. Sasori put his fork down and narrowed his eyes towards Eve and then at Itachi. Before he could speak Eve stood up.

"Thank you for the food but I'm not very hungry." Eve said

"You should still eat." Itachi muttered before he felt his juice all over his face

"Maybe you should finish eating before you speak." Eve mocked, she walked out of the kitchen and heard her footsteps grow silent.

"What the fuck did you do to piss her off?" Kisame asked

* * *

><p>"Eve?" A voiced asked, Eve opened her eyes and sat up from her bed, she walked over to her door and opened it.<p>

"Dei?" Eve said surprised, she would have suspected it would be her mother.

"Can I come in, un?" He asked, Eve nodded and open the door, she stuck her head in the hallway.

[Good. No one's awake. Better lock the door in case.] She thought

"What happen, un?" Deidara said straight to the point. A wave of pain hit Eve causing her eyes to water again, Deidara panicked

"Or you don't have to tell me, un! It's fine yeah! Don't cry, I'm sorry, yeah!" Deidara said, Eve laughed a little spilling some tears, she hugged Deidara and he held her back.

"Itachi just said something that he knew would hurt me. We were fighting and I just don't want to leave.." Eve muttered as she buried her face into the crook of her neck, Deidara blushed but frowned at her pain.

"Well he got what he deserved today, un. Everyone was glaring at him after you left, un." Deidara chuckled, Eve chuckled feeling a bit better.

**(DECLAIMER UP COMING LEMON!)**

"Lay with me." Eve said walking towards her bed, Deidara blushed at her attire. She was wearing a long tank top with small shorts that revealed her well tone tan legs, Deidara shook away the thoughts and followed her, he watched her crawl into bed and he crawled towards her, he laid down and held her hand and stared into her eyes, Eve smiled and stared back, she slowly reached towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Deidara held her hips bringing her closer so that she can be held. Eve snuggled closer to Deidara and kissed his neck as she buried her face near his neck; Deidara swallowed hard to keep his hormones down, he kissed her head and played with her hair. Eve shivered as he played with her hair, he was very gentle and soft to her.

"Thank you for doing this." Eve said

"I really care about you Eve and I don't want you to be sad or in pain, un." Deidara said holding her tightly as he felt her kiss up and down his neck.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I keep doing this..I just..I just need this. I don't know what or why but I just need to be loved.." Eve said staring into Deidara's eyes with so much sadness and kindness Deidara nearly melted on seeing her eyes.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara asked nearly moaning at her biting his neck

"I think...no." Eve said, she kissed him with such raw emotion that Deidara could shed a tear at her feelings, "I want you to love me. Make love to me. Be my first. Love me." Eve whispered as she took off her tank top, Deidara blushed seeing her bare chest.

"Eve, un. Are you sure, un? How do I know your not gonna regret this as soon as we wake up tomorrow, yeah?" Deidara said trying to focus but Eve had taken off his shirt and kissing up and down his chest. He shivered in pleasure. Eve crawled on top of him and they both nearly gasped at the new feeling below.

"I love you Dei. I can honestly say that. I will never regret loving you. Now please. Take me.." Eve pleaded, Deidara looked for any signs of lies. None. He sat up and took both his hands and made a couple of hand signs and touched the wall. Eve gave him a questionable glance.

"To make sure no one hears, un. We can hear them but they can't hear us, yeah." Deidara said, Eve nodded. Deidara took his right hand and placed it on her right breast, Eve hissed at the feeling, her cold skin against his warm body, she felt his left pushing her against him more. Deidara started to kiss up and down her neck down to her chest, Deidara stared at her breast left bare and slowly lowered his head to taste. Eve moaned feeling his lips lock onto her nipple. She moaned louder when she felt Deidara's hand pinch her right nipple and his mouth on his hand took it into and licked it and sucked on it. Eve moan and she felt her head swarm.

"You taste so sweet, un." Deidara said with a heated glance with a deep blush on his face, Eve blushed brightly. Deidara kissed her and she moaned at how good he felt on her lips, how he seem to know what she wants.

"Dei!" Eve moaned as soon as she felt his finger go inside her, she moaned again, the feel was different but something about it felt so sensual and close. Deidara continue to move his finger in and out of her, he stared at her, Eve's lips parted, flushed with pleasure and her body is screaming out to be touched more. Deidara tugged at her shorts, Eve lifted her hips enough that he could pull them off, she wore white lace panties, Deidara growled.

"You know what I love about lace, un?" Deidara questioned to Eve

"W-What?" She said breathless

"It's easy to rip." Deidara said with a devilish deep voice, Eve was about to speak but watched as Deidara held her lace panties near her flower and rip, she felt coldness touch her there but shivered. She was about to protest but moaned out instead. Deidara started to lick up and down her stem and to the top. Eve was moaning and she held his hair in her hands tightening her grip on him. Deidara let his tongue wander, tasting her, she was like the forbidden fruit that was protected by existences. He felt her every shudder and adored her every moan she cried out. He felt himself grow harder.

Eve noticed his expression and she pulled him closer kissing him, he moaned into the kiss, she his hair tie out of his hair and let his hair down and she found that to be very enticing, she kissed and nip at his neck biting down more and more going lower and lower, Deidara felt himself lay on her bed breathing heavily, Eve licked down his chest and nibbled on his bare flesh until she was down to his sweat pants. Eve blushed but tugged at his pants, he lifted his hips up to help her, Eve pulled his pants down kissing his leg and slightly scratching it, she could feel Deidara shiver but once they were off he was left only in his boxers, she pulled the band down and kissed his thighs, he jumped and he was getting very twitchy around his area. Eve kept teasing and kissing and licking around him and Deidara could almost burst, he whimpered every time and he was slowly losing it.

"Eve, un. You're killing me, un." He muttered with his face red and his body burning, Eve blushed and pulled his boxers off to reveal his erect member, Eve blushed and held it in her hands, she was gentle not to hurt him, she remember Kakuzu explaining in detail about this when he was her teachers for healing. Eve bent over and licked the tip of his member and Deidara gasped loudly which made Eve blushed and she then put her lips over his member and started to suck slightly. Deidara gripped the bed, he never knew such pleasure could exist. He heard sex was great and amazing but he never thought it would be this mind blowing, he watched Eve take him into her mouth and he swore she was more and more beautiful. Then he understood something. This wasn't just sex. This was making love. Eve felt Deidara give a shudder and she felt a warm liquid in her mouth, she blushed and so did Deidara.

"I'm sorry, un. I thought I could hold it in but you, I just couldn't with you, un." He said with a hoarse voice

"Oh." Eve said, she grabbed a tissue and spat on it and took the sheets to clean Deidara

"Oh!" Deidara said feeling her again, he felt himself growing hard again and was amazed that he could do this again.

"I have a condom." Eve blushed, she went to her drawn and took it out, Deidara nodded and she gave it to him and he took it out and put it around himself

"This might hurt, un." Deidara said, Eve nodded with a blush, she laid on her back with her arms around Deidara's neck, Deidara smiled down at her and kissed her, she kissed back and she held onto him tighter, she felt her core just on fire and Deidara rubbed his hand in that area, she felt Deidara spread her legs and he climbed between them, she felt something go inside her, she felt herself stretch and realize it was his member going in. It felt amazing, it filled her, it hurt a bit because he was big but she liked that. She felt him go deeper and moaned out his name, Deidara moan out her name and they continue to make love slowly until they both got into the movement.

Deidara and Eve made love for hours and once they finished they showered and put new sheets on the bed and burn the old ones seeing that there was a couple of blood stains on the sheets. Once they finished that, they laid together naked and happy with each other, Eve turned to Deidara who looked exhausted as she felt.

"I love you. Thank you for doing this." Eve said kissing his cheek, Deidara caught her cheek with her hand and bent down to kiss her on the mouth, Eve wrapped her arms around him and they're bodies touched. They both sighed in pleasure.

"I love you too, un. I understand what love was and even though this is for right now I know that this will always be that part of you I will always have. You were my first and I was yours, un." Deidara said

"I'm going to miss you." Eve said sadly,

"You'll be back better than ever, un." He said playing with her hair.

"I hope so." Eve said yawning

"Let's rest, un." Deidara said, "We had quite the work out, un." Deidara chuckled while Eve blushed

"I love you." Eve said

"I love you too, un. Sweet dreams, hm." Deidara said, soon after hearing each other breath they both finally fell into slumber.


End file.
